Angels and Hearts
by JimDA1
Summary: This story is a crossover involving Pit and Dark Pit mostly. Though other worlds will be from other franchises. Simply the overall plot will have the two Angels (or rather, Demigods...) traveling the worlds to keep the darkness at bay. The story takes place after the events of Uprising and Dream Drop Distance. Warning: Fourth wall breaking and mature elements planned.
1. Prologue

AN: This is the start of the story, a little something to whet your whistle. Any Kingdom Hearts fan will recognize the basis of this piece. There are a few subtle variations taking into stride what Pit has accomplished already. Enjoy!

Prologue

Pit was flying above the waters, conversing with Poseidon when his flight seemed to just go out. However, he fell backwards, into the waters, but... not water. Soon as he was submerged, he felt as if he could still breathe, and his fall was being guided. The force was stronger than that of Lady Palutena's abilities. As he neared bottom, he felt himself flipped about. He landed on his feet, on some dark abyss it seemed. That is until he took a step forwards, when the darkness seemed to just peel away into birds somehow flying off, revealing a light. Pit had to cover his eyes when it happened. Once the light was revealed... a music begun to play, the music of seemingly a choir, but none were to be found. The light beneath his feet revealed a mural, and he was the prominent figure! Though he looked different, the bigger wings was a tip off.

 _So much to do, so little time._

 _Take your time._

 _Don't be afraid._

 _The door is still shut._

These words come from seemingly nowhere. Causing Pit to look about.

 _Now step forward_

 _Can you do it?_

Of course he could! With that, he took a few steps forward. Standing center of the light. Immediately several pedestals sprang from the ground, 10 in all.

 _Some of your power still sleeps within you._

 _However, the remains are soon to awaken..._

 _for now, use the power in the form you know..._

 _and it will give you strength._

On 9 of the 10 were basic weapons of the ones he knew. The final one contained an ethereal outline of some sort of odd club type weapon, only smaller, and in the shape of a key. He tried to go to the pedestal, but some unseen force kept him from getting atop it.

 _Before you lays the key to your remaining power, it has not yet awakened._

 _But it will..._

 _Only when you need it the most._

Seeing as the key was not accessible, he went with the orbital weapons. Afterwards, the pedestals descended into the ground. A chest appeared nearby, along with the weapon he chose, hovering near him.

 _You now have the power to fight_

It was sort of a no brainer about how he could with the weapon, but it was comforting to hear it. Pit proceeded towards the chest, it was almost a compulsion to open chests. Though, he couldn't open this particular one. The red chest had a lock on the front of it.

 _Some chests will not yield without the key. Some others though..._

Another chest appeared, this one appearing to not have a lock. Which he opened, only to find a literal key.

 _Can_

He took the key to the other chest and opened it, inside was a vial with a green fluid.

 _This item is one of a handful used by mortals and the supernatural alike to heal._

He placed it in his small satchel, one he had been carrying around with him ever since the time he defeated Hades. Another flash, this time he found himself at the main palace in Skyworld.

 _The day you open the door is both far off and very near._

There were 3 individuals there: Magnus, Palutena, and Dark Pit. He approached Magnus, intending to talk to the guy. "What are you so afraid of" Magnus asked. "The darkness winning the fight." Pit answered without hesitation. Magnus fell silent and unresponsive. He turned to Dark Pit. "What's most important to you?" He asked. This made pit pause. He did want to say seeing the light be victorious, but there was something nagging him, something personal. "My friends." He ended up saying. This made Dark Pit also go unresponsive. Finally, Lady Palutena. "What do you want out of your immortal life?" This also made Pit pause. Again, light was his first thought, but that was not seeming right, as if it weren't the right answer. "... To be strong." Come out.

 _You fear the darkness_

 _You value your friends_

 _You wish to be strong_

 _Your adventure has begun once before, but now, it begins anew._

 _Your adventure begins once more at dusk. Stay strong and you will see the light._

This made Pit look about. He realized this wasn't real, but this was different from his usual nightmare. He couldn't seem to make it alter, in spite his willing for it to change. Well... except for a giant flash that brought him back to his mural, but this time the light as if that of the surface seemed so close.

 _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

As Pit stepped forwards, he sensed some evil behind him, causing him to swivel. In front of him looked like some sort of shadow of himself, sort of like what the chaos beast once summoned. Then it grew larger, until some sort of bizarre humanoid with small wings and a heart shaped hole in its chest. Pit recognized it almost instantly from past dreams, causing him to clench his fists.

 _But dont be afraid._

 _And don't forget..._

Pit sprang into action, attacking the creature from range at the head with the orbitars. Though he almost got hit by the fist that slammed down. Suddenly, tinier versions sprang from this well of darkness, forcing him to change target, but only for a few seconds. Then he returned to the head, until a ball of darkness appeared. He knew it from his nightmare from before, seeing it shoot damaging darkness. Pit attempted to shoot the orb, and it actually shattered on impact. This caused the beast to shout out, then drop, giving Pit a chance to really fire on it. It was about to stand back up when a few more laser blasts from the attack caused it to shout again. Obviously Pit won, but now seemed like a hollow victory as the beast landed atop him and the shadows started to cover him.

 _-But don't be afraid_

 _You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

 _So don't forget:_

 _You are the one who will open the door_

He tried to reach out to find a handhold, to free himself from this darkness, but there was nothing to grab, and he sank into a seemingly endless abyss of darkness.

...

Pit awoke, sweat dripping from his brow. 'This time was different' Ran through his mind as the young angel got out of bed. This had happened so often he had wondered if it really was a dream. Usually the dream was more a nightmare about some black... thing... swallowing Skyworld. This time was different... or at least more detailled. He even fought the thing. That made him cringe in remembering what happened right near the end, even making him shudder. He walked to the main antechamber of Skyworld... to find Palutena standing near a pool with a frown. "Lady Palutena?" Pit called.

AN: Pretty stock prologue, anyone whom has played Kingdom Hearts 1 will recognize this chapter as nothing new. Still, it gives a good feel for Pit's overall stance in the story. He will be able to fight, and rather well. Though what I have in store for Pit and others... welp... no surprises. Not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'll see what I can do.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She nodded in acknowledgement. "Good morning Pit, sleep well?" She asked, sounding for the most part sincere, typical for her. "No not really." Pit answers. "Had a bizarre dream, different from the others." This did get Palutena's attention, but none so much as when he told her the details of the dream itself as best he could. She held a hand up to hush him. "The mural of you, the recreation of this sanctum, the beast of darkness, they are the elements that reveal the chosen wielder of a greater power. Normally not possible unless you have met a proficient wielder, but there are some special cases."

She turned to the reflecting pool as a voice was coming out of it, it was Viridi. "I know normally we're supposed to send an envoy before using another's sacred objects, yet the current information I just received may warrant this kind of intrusion." Viridi stated when Palutena was paying attention. "It seems the forces you fight, aren't really the dark forces overall. Unless you're hiding something." Viridi accused. Palutena nodded and frowned slightly. "Truth be told I have." Pit was shocked, even seeming petrified by this news. "However, it was necessary at the time, not to mention there was no immediate signs of its presence... until now." This made Pit worry some. He had dealt with Hades and he was really bad, but last he knew, Hades was the head of all dark forces. So what did they mean by not being 'really the dark forces'? "The Heartless are approaching, Kingdom Hearts has prepared a champion of the light." He heard Palutena say. "Make it 2. Dark Pit has told me about his visit to the place." Viridi responded with. "Viridi... where should we meet?" That caught the others by surprise, even a passing centurion tripped trying to peek in while still walking. "After the coronation for these guys. It's in a bit after all. Dark Pit's getting ready right now actually.", "Try I'm ready to go." Come Dark Pit's voice from the other side. "See you there." Pit called.

It didn't take long for Pit to get ready, so with little ado, Palutena opened the doorway that usually lead to some battle where he started off having to fly. This time, however, it was a simple walking situation. As the doorway lead right to a platform. "This is some place... now why are we here again?" Pit asked. Unusual again, Palutena was going with him too. "The efforts between you and Pittoo have not gone unnoticed by the higher gods." Pit tilted his head to this. "Higher... gods?" Palutena was about to answer when someone else did. "Yeah, these guys are easily triple platinum edition, one in existence, mint condition type of god." Odd way of explaining it, yet was the style of Pyrrhon. "So the individual's... very high up in the chain of godly command?" Pit asked. Palutena nodded. At about that point, another dimensional doorway opened, revealing some sort of humanoid being whom appeared to be mostly energy, minus rotting bits of armor, but was very few pieces. Pit did recognize the individual though. "Chariot master!" Pit called, running to the guy. "It would seem my time was not quite yet up. I was assigned one final task by a powerful entity... with that, I must begin..."

The chariot master turns to those that were there, and there was a small crowd of individuals, most that pit knew. "Everyone granting gifts, please step back towards the boundaries of the platform. Pit and Dark Pit, make your way to the indicated spots on the platform corresponding to your wing colors." The chariot master called.

Two spots lit up: One white, the other black. The two angels stood where they knew to. "Each god, goddess, or representative thereof now shall present their gifts to these two angels." Poseidon was first to Pit. "While your mannerisms are... nontraditional... your heart is in the right place. Your efforts to purge the underworld forces from my palace has its merits, but none so much as defeating the dark army. I grant you..." He traces two lines on the sides of Pit's neck, a blue glow being visible for a few moments. "the ability to breathe underwater." With that, Poseidon took a step back.

Dark Pit's turn, and someone looking much like Medusa stepped forwards. Though she looked less terrifying, much less. "You and your twin have done a greater good than you probably care to know, but, it does bear mentioning." She paused to trace the lines on either side of his nose, it glowing a sickly purple. "I grant the serpent's sense. When you focus on it, your whole form will become sensitive to vibrations. In time, other powers of the serpent will become present, some of which will assist you in your future battles."

Back to Pit, as Pyrrhon stepped forwards, tapping Pit's chest. A flame spread from the spot over his form, but it was obviously harmless. "The only power I really hold is pyrokinesis, or at least as the prominent power. While it don't bump you to gold or silver edition angel, it's still gonna add a nice decal to your stat card. With enough work, you can manipulate giant infernos or finely manipulate a single spark to go through a keyhole... just depends on how well you train it." Pyrrhon steps back.

Dark Pit again, this time a surprise as Pandora floated over. She was still in her younger state. "No hard feelings about what happened at the rewind springs?" She asked. Dark pit merely nodded, keeping his expression neutral as usual, or neutral for him given the frown he usually would have. She traced around his eyes, it glowing a color that was hard to specify for a few moments. "I call this one 'Chaos Sight'. This will reveal the flow of energies at your command, and you can even manipulate the chaotic forces, but like Mr Pyro over there, it takes time to practice and perfect. It is still useful in how it makes it easier to turn the tides of battle. Altering a sword swing away from you or turning an errant swing into a lethal strike. The very nature of combat is a chaotic one after all, as fluid as water. Remember this well, and the power will serve as a great ability.

Viridi had the same gift for both it seemed. Though her face was a bit pink when she got near either one, moreso the regular Pit. She stood in the center after having traced the edge of one hand on each one. The spot glowing a pleasant green color. "I grant the ability to draw in the sun's light. For now it's a healing ability, but don't think the sun's energy is only good for that for plants. Especially with some of the ones I've made. It is meant to be a healing ability mainly, but there are offensive abilities it can be used for."

Dyntos stepped to each one, tracing complex symbols on both arms of each. Each symbol glowed a unique coloration, not even the same symbol done twice or more was the same color. "Normally I'd have you young whipper snappers do something to earn this. Buuuut seeing as you two saved the celestial balance of this universe, I suppose it warrants this. I grant a small fraction of my own power. A seed of the celestial forge. You still require materials of some sort to work with, but the material itself becomes malleable to a very great degree. A gift that the dwarves in the day of yore would have spent a lifetime striving towards earning." Dyntos explained. "As to how it works, the runes hold the instruction. A sort of built in manual. Like all other gifts, it too becomes better over time. For now, possessing sufficient material to forge something with is required. If done right, you could use your enemy's own energies to create a weapon. However, that is a rather tricky thing to do."

With that, that was the last of everyone other than Chariot Master, whom stepped forward. "My gift comes from another, more powerful individual. This particular beneficiary asked to remain anonymous. However, most here will know." He begun to glow, as did the spots where the two angels were standing at, more so than before. Their wings begun to grow and their whole form was glowing slightly. "This benefactor grants you two gifts. First, the lifelong dream of Pit, true flight. While limited to a 5 minute duration, this is not a set for a day thing. Upon landing, the duration used starts to reset. For every minute on land, a minute is restored. The last gift is probably the grandest. Celestial ascension. While not to the same status as those around you, your rank does provide opportunities to be promoted to greater heights. You both shall begin as demigods, granting certain greater manipulation of your gifts. In time, you two may very well become gods by your own doing. Being a Demigod grants the ability to revive an individual from death itself, but it is very draining, so don't expect to abuse it. Before I leave, there is also a message... the darkness approaches, the champions of light and dawn have been awakened, the door is about to open." The light coming from the Chariot Master momentarily encased the entire platform, then subsided as he was gone.

Now the platform was merely a plain one, but was an expanse over the galactic sea.

Medusa went over to Palutena, something in-between her hands. "I was wanting to give this to you." She said, handing the item in question over. "No tricks, I swear." She said firmly. Palutena opened it, as it was a container. Inside were fragments of the Light Arrow, Mirror Shield, and Pegasus Wings. "It was all I could find in the underworld. It felt... right for me to return them to you two. It's really a token gesture. I don't plan on causing any more trouble now that I'm back... again." Medusa explained. "How did you come back?" Palutena asked. "Hades may have wounded me, but I was not completely dead. I hid after being beaten so badly and let my regenerative ability do the rest." She explained. "Oh, what are you intending to do?" Palutena asked. "I don't know for sure, but maybe I'll look into being a seer. I'll just have to make sure to purchase a see-through crystal ball." This made Palutena laugh.

Dark Pit looked a bit irked to see Pandora again, but was at least willing to tolerate her, and she was trying to talk to him, find out what happened after she went into hiding at the rewind springs. He was giving her the run down, but only the basics of the events as he knew it. He begrudgingly admitted his light counterpart would know more than he did. He turned to Viridi to discuss the current events and the message the Chariot Master had left them with.

Pyrrhon and Poseidon had left at this point, as did Dyntos.

Afterwards, Viridi and Palutena come together to discuss. Medusa was listening in while Pandora left out to her own domain, intent on simply working on herself to be a better Goddess of Chaos, unless Medusa decides to call her in. She was a general after all.

AN: Like the description hinted at, Pit and Dark Pit would become Demigods. At the end of some chapters, a small detail of any power enhancements will be listed, and also any new weapons or items. Sort of like how at the end of certain events in Kingdom Hearts II, new gear or similar would be noted. Powers rank from 1st through 5th. Water Breathing being the one exception.

Pit

Pyro-kinesics: 1st

Water Breathing

Solar Kinesics: 1st

Forge: 1st

Weapon: Basic Orbitars

Dark Pit

Serpent: 1st

Chaos Sight: 1st

Solar Kinesics: 1st

Forge: 1st

Weapon: Basic Staff


End file.
